<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yes sir by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000266">yes sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied Age Difference, Slight Sir Kink, finding old fics truly hits different, gender neutral reader, like tf?? when did I even write this, low-key boss/employee vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lorca/reader, nothing too spicy (mostly because it's unfinished lmao)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yes sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The doors slid open and you stepped inside, fidgeting with the hems of your somewhat singed shirtsleeves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, you wanted to see me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorca looked up, rubbing his eyes. “Yes Cadet. I have here a report of your latest misadventure. What’s your excuse this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None, sir. It’s entirely my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize the spore drive is indefinitely offline because of what you’ve done? In all my years as captain I’ve never had a cadet compromise the engines by spilling their tea on exactly the wrong control panel.” He stood up, pacing behind his desk. “Really Cadet, I don’t know what to do with you. I should have ordered you back to the academy months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face was flushed and you could feel tears pricking at the corner of your eyes. No matter how many times you heard this speech it always stung. “Sorry sir. It won’t happen again. With all due respect, what’s kept you from sending me away? I know I’ve caused so much trouble since I’ve been here if I were you I would have done it by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorca’s eyes flickered over your body almost imperceptibly. For a moment he looked as if you’d caught him off guard. He seemed to shake himself back to reality a second later. “Are you questioning my decisions, Cadet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head quickly. “No of course not. I’m sorry. I was just curious, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” You bit your lip, turning away and starting for the door. This time you’d been sure he’d send you back to the academy. There had been so many slip ups in recent months, so many times when you’d done just the wrong thing at just the wrong time. You knew they were adding up, and eventually the captain would decide that you were more of a liability than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorca’s voice stopped you dead in your tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again,” he said, his voice more commanding than it had been a moment ago. You swallowed hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what again sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you turned around he’d moved closer to you, out from behind his desk. You started to back away, your eyes darting around for some route of escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean,” Your voice was hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to know why I’ve kept you around so long?” Lorca was starting to close the gap between you. “You’re still here because I can’t take my eyes off you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to reach out, but stopped himself as if there was something in the way between the two of you. A barrier of some sorts, as if the difference in rank physically repelled him. Something inside you clicked, your brain adding up the looks he’d been giving you since you’d come aboard. Stolen, longing looks disguised as sizing you up. You knew in that moment how much he wanted to touch you, how difficult it was for him to keep the distance between you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you reached out for him instead. Every so lightly, you let your fingertips trace the collar of his uniform. It was such a bold move for you, but at the same time there was such a shyness to it, a fear of punishment. Since he’d given no sign of rejection, you tightened your grip and slowly pulled him down to meet your lips. His breathing was heavy, his eyes raking across your skin. Then all reservations seemed to disappear and his hands were on your hips, drawing you flush against his body. His lips met yours, hot against your skin, consuming you in a kiss more passionate than you thought possible. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>